


Hold Me Now

by jaeyongficfest, We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Nakamoto Yuta/Kim Jungwoo, Omega Lee Taeyong, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, WithaTwist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco/pseuds/We_Are_T_aco_NCTaco
Summary: "Hold me now, warm my heart.Stay with me, let the loving start"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time participating on a fic fest, and it's JaeYong!!  
> I hope the prompter would be happy with this work in which I worked so excitedly since A/B/O is one of my favorite genres!!! I added other small things to this universe, so I hope isn't confusing~!!
> 
> Lez giddit!!!

When a 15 year old Taeyong went to his first race just one month after he presented his status as Omega werewolf, the expectations to find, what his mother loved to talk, Soulmate, was very high. Jaejoong loved to tell him stories every night when he was a pup, about how he and Yunho found themselves on a race near Seoul when they were barely eighteen, and how special not only mates, but Soulmates were. 

But year after year he went back mateless, and so the eagerness and expectations of finding his Soulmate faded away. Now, at his 24, he preferred to stay at his apartment, cleaning and maybe baking some sweets to past his time. His parents, Yunho, Jaejoong and Donghae, begged him to come to the get-together, but he refused. He knew he was "The Grinch" of the Werewolves, but he was tired and sick to have that bit of hope being crushed every year he went to the race and found himself howling to the full moon when everyone else was having the time of their lives bonding with their mates or mating under the bless of the Moon. So he stayed, baking and cleaning like a mad man until he was exhausted enough to fell asleep with no dreams.

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


Walking to the coffee shop he always went before work, he found a new face on the counter. He supposed it was an omega, since he was short and kind of cute and squishy, not like him who was all sharp angles and bones. Smiling, he walked the remaining distance, hit by the strong smell of coffee and sugar as he was getting closer. 

"Morning! My name's Taeil, What can I give you?" The shorter male asked Taeyong while pointing at his name tag, with a voice even sweeter than the smell of the beverages and pastries. He never thought he would find an Omega who will compete in cuteness with Jungwoo, Yuta's mate, but here he was.

"Morning Taeil. I want a large Caramel Macchiato with 2 espresso shots on it and a slice of Chocolate cake, please" he answered, giving his card with a big smile on his face. He was soft for cute people (not at the level Johnny was), and this little barista uplifted the sour mood he was carrying since Friday, the night of the race. 

When the lovable omega gave him his coffee and cake, he quickly walked to the exit. Sipping a bit on his drink, he stood near the door, not wanting to bump on someone and spill his dear coffee. When he resumed his way out to the coffee shop, the subtle scent of mint, musk and a hint of lemongrass hit him, making his wolf shiver in expectation. Letting the feel slide, he crossed the street to the building where he work at.

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


"Taeyong my beautiful pup! Guess who's back to Seoul?" The nice and excited voice of his "mother" went through his office, making him to lift his attention from his computer to the beautiful male omega in front of him. At the door, Wendy, his assistant, was giving him an 'I'm sorry' look. He shrugged and signaled her to leave. When the soft click of the door closing was heard, he saved the document he was working on and closed his computer.

"Who?" he asked, unamused, to his dad. He dearly loved when he visited him, but not when he was full of work and the company was having some hard time acquiring a Hotel in Jeju.

"Well, you know that Seunghyun is giving Heechul a rough time for the hotel in Jeju, right?" Jaejoong interrupted his thoughts, so he nodded. "Well, your father and I will be going to Jeju tonight to put some sense in that motherfu-"

"Mom! Stop swearing! Just tell me who's back already so I can get back to work."

"Ok ok" sighing, Jaejoong continued, "Do you remember your aunt Jessica? I guess you do since she left when you were 6 years old, whatever, she's back to help us, Isn't amazing? Your dad thought..."

Taeyong was dumbfounded. Of course he remembered his aunt Jessica, she looked cold but in reality she was very kind. And then he remembered little Yoonoh. Maybe Yoonoh was back too? 

"...so we need you in the conference room in one hour so your dad can explain to you what you need in this week that we will be out to Jeju and get you to know every detail about you being in charge instead of him-"

"WHAT?!?!" Taeyong's scream was surely heard in the whole floor but he paid no mind. His dad was nuts?!? "WAIT!! Mom, I don't think that leaving me in charge is a good idea… I'M AN OMEGA FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" Taeyong stood up fast, making his chair stumble and Jaejoong to gasp.

"What do you mean with that "I'm an omega" shit?" Jaejoong asked him, his gaze cold now, and he shivered. That face was the reason he was known as the Ice Prince Omega. "Taeyong, answer me."

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not you, you know. Don't you think everyone will make fun of me?" Taeyong's voice was little now, almost a whisper, and he fought the tears back. Suddenly, he was wrapped in Jaejoong's arms and scent. The smell of strawberries, whipped cream and a hint of pineapple relaxed him in Jaejoong's embrace.

"Pup, you are capable enough to be in charge of the company. Moon, even Donghae thinks you will be a better option than him for the Dance Academy since you have more patience and don't forget your love for dance! Please puppy, you know your dad believe in you as much as me and Donghae do."

Sighing, he let his mother's hands soothe him. "Mom, I love you so much, but I'm not sure about this." He lifted his head from the spot on his mom's neck.

"Taeyong" putting one hand on his face, Jaejoong spoke softly, "I know you are insecure about the whole ordeal of being an omega, not finding a mate and not being blood-related to Yunho, but let me tell you this,'' then Jaejoong took him to the comfy sofa in his office, putting him on his lap like when he was just a pup, "Yunho loves you as much as he loves the twins, blood doesn't matter to him because he's a caring alpha, you are beautiful, smart, amazing, and you care so much about Moonbin and Wheein, you care about him, you care about me. He knows you are an amazing son, an amazing omega, and on top of that, you are a capable wolf, who doesn't need to physically fight an Alpha to make him respect you"

Taeyong hugged Jaejoong tightly, letting the tears stream down. "Are you sure mom?" he asked, doubt still lingering on his voice. "You are the amazing omega, the Ice Prince Omega in the Law world, the one with a kid who fought the stereotypes… Me, I'm just a excuse, a dull shadow of who you are..." Taeyong sobbed harder, letting his thoughts out off his mouth for the very first time for Jaejoong to hear them.

"You are not a dull shadow of me, Taeyong", Jaejoong said, with a hint of annoyance on his voice,  _ Who the fuck made his baby believe that crap?  _ "Yes, you look like me, but you are unique in your own way, you had the artistry in you, your wolf is the whitest one I'd ever seen, with no trace of color in you. You ended your career a year before me, you are not a lawyer, you are an amazing designer. The hotels the Jung's owns around the world are the beautiful proof of your talent." With a sigh, he continued, "And you just turned 24 two months ago. See? You started earlier than me, in a whole-ass different career. Don't let anybody else make you believe you're not worthy. You aren't like me, and I'm happy that you are not. Because you are you, and I'm me. We're different, and that's incredible and special."

  
  


Feeling a kiss on the top of his head, Taeyong inhaled one last time Jaejoong's scent before standing up. "Thank you mom." He kissed back Jaejoong's head, amazed at the soft, warm gold strands. A complete opposite of his white, almost blue-ish hair. 

Sitting back on his chair, he let out a soft grunt. He was emotionally drained.

"I'm getting back to Yunho's office" Jaejoong spoke, making Taeyong to focus on him again. "I left the meal I made for you there in the heat of the moment seeing your aunt Jessica back." He giggled, putting his hand over his mouth. "Let me get it so you can eat before you come with your dad. You weight nothing and I see you skinnier than you already are, my pup" 

With a warning look, he stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be right back. I love you, Puppy Yong".

And with that, he was alone again. 

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


Seeing his aunt again was kind of a shock. She looked almost the same as she was when she moved to L.A., together with her family. He remembered he cried so much every night for almost 5 months, not because of her or Irene leaving, but Yoonoh. He wasn't sure what were the reason to make him stop, but after that crybaby episode, he forgot about his aunties, the little brat that Irene was, and especially, he forgot about Yoonoh.

So now, looking at her in her glorious beauty, was kind of a shook. He knew he was overreacting, but it was like he went back in time. He was so enthralled on his memories and his gaze was nowhere in the room he hadn't noticed the man in a grey suit that entered the room 30 minutes ago. He even didn't notice the subtle smell of mint, musk and lemongrass. 

Well, they had scent dampers in every room and hallways in the building after all. 

"... well, that's amazing, Jaehyun! I'll be glad to have you here, since Jaejoong is barely in the building because he's so focused on that coffee shop across the street he's planning to bought since like a month ago, and let me tell you, he's already learning about a hundred types of coffee beans and drinks. In fact, our Taeyongie and Johnny never miss their dose of coffee from that shop, right pup?"

The mention of his and his best friend's name from Yunho's mouth brought him back. Ripping his gaze from the wide window, he then noticed the handsome boy next to his aunt who was staring at him intently. 

Shyly, he looked back at Yunho. "Yes dad. The coffee from that shop is amazing. If Johnny approves a coffee, then it's worthy. Maybe he can help mom to get that deal when he's back from Chicago, you know how charming he is. I don't think Sehun or Junmyeon hyung can resist him since he's a regular and I must say, a friend of them, not like mom who's like a loan shark when it comes on things he want. Although, I overheard last friday that they are planning on getting married before the year ends, so maybe, maybe Johnny can convince them to sell the shop so they can get the time to start all over again wherever they want. Not that they need the money, you know Junmyeon hyung is rich enough to build Sehun as many coffee shops as he wants in any place in the country." 

With a big smile on his face, Yunho clapped happily. "See what I mean when I told you my Taeyongie is perfect to take my place while I'm out? I swear to the moon that omegas can take the world if they want to." Yunho said to Jessica, grinning. Taeyong just blushed at his father's words.

"I see, he grown up so well, Yunho. You guys did an incredible job raising him!" Jessica said, a soft smile on his face. "Don't you think that, Yoonoh?"

At the moment the name slipped from Jessica's lips, Taeyong looked back at the boy, who had his dimples in full display. "I strongly agree, mom." Yoonoh said, looking straight at Taeyong. 

Taeyong's heart dropped for a second, just to start beating so fast he felt it would jump out from his chest. Then, his wolf arose, noticing the lightly scent in the air.

Alpha.

His Alpha.

And for the look on Yoonoh's face, he was sure he knew it too.

"So… Who's Johnny?" Yoonoh asked.

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


When Taeyong got back to the safety of his apartment, he was sure he was at one little snap away to get an anxiety attack. He didn't had one since he was in University, drowning on books, assignments and why not a fucking Alpha hot on his tail. He was flattered, of course he was, but he didn't want a relationship that was meant to break since they weren't mates. The mate thing always got him on his nerves, so now, having the knowledge that his mate was here, so close and that he will be working with him from now, made him anxious.

_ That can't be. He's too handsome and perfect to be my mate. _

Walking to his room, he quickly took a shower, changing to a more comfortable clothes. When he left to the kitchen to make himself a tea, the voice of Kelis singing Milkshake almost made him drop his cup. Running to his bag in his room, he took his phone.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Johnny's voice was smooth as always. Taeyong put him on speaker as he walked back to the kitchen, pouring water on a kettle. "Because I miss you so much! I miss my cute little baby Yongie!"

Rolling his eyes, he sat on a stool in the dinner table to wait for his water to be ready. "Johnny, stop being so gross!" Taeyong answered, hearing the soft chuckle from Johnny, "Besides, I have not so great news to you"

"What?!? Are you breaking up with me?" Baby boy, I swear I'm bringing you with me the next time so you can meet my parents and we can get married!" He swore he heard a gasp from Johnny's side, oh how much he wants to kill him right now if Johnny's mom didn't, since he was sure the gasp he heard was from her. "I'M SORRY MOM!!!" Johnny screamed on the phone, and Taeyong just hoped Johnny got hit with a chair or something heavy in the head.

When the screams were over and only the cute Johnny's giggles was heard, he spoke again. "Johnny, I think I found my mate."

Silence. And it was long enough that he thought Johnny passed out. When he was reaching to the phone to check if he lost the call, the doorbell rang. Curious on who will be at his door, since Johnny was still in Chicago and Yuta with Jungwoo in Japan, he took the phone and went to the front door. Without checking first, he opened.

Jung Yoonoh was here. In front of him, at the door of his house.

Then everything went numb. Only his frantic heartbeat, a soft tune on his head and the scent coming from Yoonoh were the only things on his brain and body; his wolf almost howled in need.

When the scent grew bitter as Yoonoh's gaze moved to his phone, he become aware of Johnny's call.

"... to me baby! Kittyong!! Are you still there baby boy?!?" Johnny was concerned, he can hear it. Then, the bubble popped out when he saw the red growing in Yoonoh's eyes. Taking a few steps back, afraid of angering Yoonoh more, he lifted his phone. 

"Johnny I'll call you back later." 

As soon he hung up, he was pushed into the wall. He let out a whimper, his wolf afraid as much as he was aroused. When he saw Yoonoh's eyes again, they were almost completely red.

"Mine" Yoonoh said, sending him shivers and sparks to his body. The black haired boy then nuzzled his neck, just right were his scent gland was while he trapped the smaller boy with one hand on his hip and the other one in both of Taeyong's wrists

He was scenting him.

Making sure everyone knew Taeyong was his.

_ And he wasn't sure he loved it. _

When Yoonoh relaxed against him minutes later, he gently pushed Yoonoh's hands away. Connecting his eyes, he noticed the confusion in them.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" Yoonoh trailed off, his ears in a deep shade of red and shoulders slumped, looking guilty.

"Do you want some tea?" Taeyong's voice came out a bit hoarse, and barely audible. Yoonoh nooded. "Follow me" Taeyong said, making his way to the kitchen.

When they were seated with a mug of tea on their hands, Yoonoh spoke again. "I'm sorry Taeyong. I didn't meant to scare or attack you. Oh God Mom is going to kill me!! Oh… Damn!, Uncle Yunho and Uncle Jaejoong too..." Yoonoh said, a hint of fear on his eyes and voice. He didn't know of who he was more afraid for, the Alfa in charge or the Omega who was known for being so cold and cruel.

Sipping on his mug, Taeyong said nothing.

"Look, I'll accept if you didn't want to see me, or talk to me, or if you want me to leave, I swear I just wanted to talk to you. I know you know that we're mates, so I came to ask you if you were up for a date."

Leaving his cup on the table, Taeyong fought the urge to throw himself into Yoonoh's arms and submit.

"I just need some time to figure this out myself, Yoonoh." Taeyong said.

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


The next 2 weeks were hectic as hell. One and a half took his parents to make Seunghyun to sell them the hotel, and then, the other half was full of Johnny repeating him over and over like a broken record how he found the love of his life aka the cute barista named Taeil while he was negotiating with Junmyeon about the purchase of the coffee shop. And having his heat suddenly coming, he was in a bad mood already. 

Yoonho didn't spoke to him that much either, just the strictly necessary, looking like a lost puppy every time he was about to leave his office, with eyes full of hope for any other words than business related. Taeyong knew he was being an irrational ass, since he also ignored his texts, but after Yoonoh left his house that day, all of his insecurities got back to bite him hard tenfold. 

Suddenly,  _ he was 15 again, feeling unworthy after his first ever race mateless.  _

_ 18 again, hearing his classmates make fun of him, a beautiful omega being single and mateless, Alphas talking on how much they will gladly fuck him if he wasn't a bitch. _

_ 21 again, some executives saying he will never be like Jaejoong, and will be under the shadow of the older omega. _

Taeyong grunted. The talk he had with Jaejoong before the trip to Jeju made him feel less shitty, but not good enough, though. He lowered his head on his desk, tired and already having a headache, the surface pleasantly cold to his skin. Looking at the big clock on the wall, he let out a sigh. He took his phone, sending a text to Yunho excusing himself; hitting send, he stood up taking his stuff as fast as he can. When he was sure nothing was left, he walked out quickly, unaware of the trail of scent he was leaving behind, his heat making him feel a bit more uncomfortable as the minutes passed. 

Oh how much he hated his heats, more now that he can't get Johnny to help him go through it. 

_ Yoonoh. _

Ah, of course. But he was an ass to him, pretty sure the younger will never help him to get through it. Fuck him and fuck his insecurities who made him to be an annoying and disgusting person to his mate.

Reaching the parking lot, Taeyong moved to his car, getting inside he threw his bag to the back seat. Starting the engine, he left without looking back. He never saw the man that was standing in Taeyong's car spot, heavy breathing like he just ran a marathon. 

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


Taeyong blacked out on the sofa the moment he crossed the door, so he wasn't surprised when he woke up to a dark house drenched in sweat, pain in his whole body and his hole and dick leaking. He was dizzy and felt his wolf crying for help, as well a distress sound that wasn't from him nor his wolf.

With wobbly legs, he walked through his house to his room, discarding his clothes on the floor and his phone on the bed, heading to the bathroom to take a cold shower. When he realized that a cold shower wasn't enough, he strode out directly to his closet, taking out the toys Johnny bought him as a joke in his 21st birthday. He never thought he will be using them again after both had drunk sex that night.

Still dripping water, he moved next to his bed. "Ok Taeyong, it's now or never, and you don't want never and suffer for days because you don't want to play with yourself, little pup." He said to himself loud, throwing the toys on the mattress, searching for the lube and the blue dildo with knot at the base. "Damn Alphas and their knots", Taeyong spat while lubed up the dildo and fingers. Laying on his stomach with his ass up on the soft mattress, he started putting 2 fingers on his clenching hole. Oh how much he loved the first spark of pain everytime he put 2 fingers instead of 1. With a low moan, he moved both fingers in and out, scissoring him so fast his own slick started to run down his legs. Wasting no time, he took and turned on the lubed dildo, penetrating himself with short trusts. "Oh- fuck- DAMN!" he shouted when the dildo hit his prostate, making his whole body tremble. "I- I swear to God I'm gonna call Johnny and make me-" his head was spinning, the need of the touch from an Alpha and his knot, making him want to be fucked into oblivion. 

Suddenly, the smell of mint, lemon and musk hit his senses, and Yoonoh's face plagued his mind, eyes completely red and velvety voice telling him he was going to fuck him so hard until he has no strength on his body and no voice on his throat. The knot on the dildo started to swell, making him to roll his eyes in pleasure. With faster trusts, he pushed the knot far enough to make him come, screaming Yoonoh's name and his seed hitting him on his chest and face. "Holy- Fuck..." with a soft groan, he let his relaxed body sank completely on the bed, ignoring the stickiness on his chest. "I think I'm gonna sleep" he said, without fighting the post-orgasm haze, dildo still inside him.

  
  


**Ω**

  
  


The next time he woke up, was an hour later, his wolf begging for Yoonoh's touch and the heat worse than it was before, his whole body screaming in hot pain and his ass still clenching around the knotted dildo inside him. With shaky hands, he reached out for his phone, making a call he might regret now if he was rejected or later when his mind were clearer. 

"Please, come and help me, it hurts so much..." Taeyong said when the call was accepted, his voice trembling softly.

" _ Let the door open, I'm on my way"  _ the other person said, voice dark and sultry then hung up. A sudden whiplash of pleasure hit him, making his whole body shake in anticipation and lust so he let out a high pitched moan. 

Ten minutes later the strong scent of mint, lemon and musk made him look at his bedroom door where Yoonoh was standing, eyes red and full of lust, arms crossed on his chest showing his muscles. When he dropped his gaze to the sweatpants the Alpha was wearing, a needy sound slipped from his mouth, his hole leaking a spurt of slick and his dick twitching in anticipation. In a blink of an eye he was trapped under that body, the huge bulge pressing down next to his dick, and Yoonoh's mouth on his neck, fangs bared grazing his skin, making Taeyong shiver and his wolf to grunt in pleasure. 

Grinding shamelessly against Yoonoh, he was graced with a groan, deep and almost dangerous that made him shut his eyes and show his neck in submission, his wolf taking the lead. "Alpha, please, take me and mark me, I'm yours"

When no response was heard, he let out a pained cry, tears threatening to fall.

"Are you sure Taeyong?" Yoonoh asked, voice incredibly soft that made him to open his eyes in surprise. 

With eyes still red, he saw the doubt and fear in Yoonoh's orbs, and his wolf cried in shame. "I- I'm sorry for being a horrible omega and mate, Yoonoh. I- I just let my doubts and fears take over me and hurt you instead" he sobbed, now tears streaming down his face and small whimpers out of his mouth. "I- I'm sorry Yoonoh, I understood if you don't want me anymore-"

Soft lips shut him up, kiss sweet and needy. Taeyong whined between them, wolf still apprehensive for making his Alpha sad.

"Taeyong, you have no idea how much happy this make me." Yoonoh said, eyes full of love. "Let me make it up for all the years we were apart" 

"Please Yoonoh, please hold me and never leave me, show me what love is like" Taeyong said, this time kissing Yoonoh right away, more harsh and heated, hands helping the Alpha to take his clothes off.

When he felt Yoonho's fingers grazing at his hole, he moaned in pleasure, moving his hips towards them, eager for the touch. Taeyong was sure he never felt this way when Johnny helped him during his heats. Nipping at Yoonoh's neck, he let out a groan when a finger went inside, moving slowly and barely touching his sweet spot. "Just- just be inside me, I need you now, take me already" he breathed out.

"Oh Taeyong" Yoonoh said tenderly. Groaning, he put his dick inside the warm and slick hole, feeling Taeyong walls squeezing him oh so deliciously his wolf let out a grunt in pleasure. With a tentative thrust, he felt Taeyong clenching more harder around him. At this pace, he will not last longer.

"Please, please Yoonoh, and don't stop. I want you to knot me, Alpha~" Taeyong said, body arching when the head touched his prostate.

With harder thrusts, he let out his wolf take the lead, pistoning Taeyong to the bed, grown nails scratching Taeyong's hips. And Taeyong wasn't any different, he was leaving scratches on Yoonoh's back, biting his neck with wide bright golden eyes. Sweet moans filled the room together with the sound of skin slapping against skin, air charged of both scents, dense and strong, lingering on their skins and noses.

When the release was close with knot deep inside him, Taeyong begged Yoonoh to bite him, and so he did, sending Taeyong so high he bared his fangs giving Yoonoh a bite back. The Alpha came so hard he swore he felt Yoonoh come for minutes, filling him to the brim and falling over him.

A minute after, Yoonoh moved to the side, knot still inside Taeyong, embracing him. "I love you, Taeyong, I always did since we were kids" Yoonoh said, fingers making circles on his back and lips kissing the bite on his neck. 

Taeyong wasn't sure he was in love, but he was sure he wanted to be held like this for the rest of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong is Donghae and Jaejoong's son, not YunJae's!! That's why he's Lee Taeyong, not Jung Taeyong~, so there's no incest here!!  
> Also, Moonbin and Wheein are YunJae's twins~!
> 
> Mistakes or misspelling are on my own since english isn't my first language >.<'
> 
> Any questions will be answered as soon as the author reveal starts!!! Also, let me know if you guys want me to write about the other couples or how Taeyong was conceived!!


End file.
